The parent application was the first to describe absorbable composites that have the integrated attributes of the (1) absorbable cyanoacrylate tissue adhesives, (2) high modulus phosphate-based microparticles as fillers in a thermoplastic matrix, and (3) absorbable phosphate glasses and their use as soluble or partially soluble calcium phosphate-based microparticles, capable of the controlled release of bioactive ions needed for bone mineralization, namely, (PO4)−3 and Ca+2. The perceived clinical significance of these integrated attributes provided an incentive to pursue the studies associated with the present invention which deals with a new type of self-setting absorbable, bioactive, polymeric, cyanoacrylate composite based on flowable precursors comprising water-soluble or partially water-soluble calcium-phosphate solid microparticulates in a liquid cyanoacrylate-based matrix. In retrospect, the parent application dealt in general with self-setting, bioactive, absorbable, polymeric cyanoacrylate composites, comprising at least 20 percent by weight of inorganic phosphate microparticulate fillers, wherein the composites are capable of the controlled release of bone mineralizing ions, antimicrobials, and bone growth promoters. Such composites are useful as bone cements, fillers, and/or substitutes. More specifically, the parent application was directed to absorbable, self-setting, bioactive composite having at least 20 percent by weight of inorganic phosphate microparticles in a polymeric cyanoacrylate matrix. Preferably, the cyanoacrylate is a methoxyalkyl cyanoacrylate, most preferably methoxypropyl cyanoacrylate. In another preferred embodiment the cyanoacrylate is a mixture of an alkyl cyanoacrylate and an alkoxyalkyl cyanoacrylate. For such embodiment it is preferred that the alkyl cyanoacrylate is ethyl cyanoacrylate and the alkoxyalkyl cyanoacrylate is methoxypropyl cyanoacrylate. However, the parent application did not address the use of absorbable fabric constructs as reinforcements in the self-setting polymeric cyanoacrylate composites, which further extend their utility to orthopedic, cranial, and maxillofacial applications beyond being alternative substitutes for the traditional polymethyl methacrylate bone cement. The present invention is directed, in part, to the use of knitted, absorbable fabric for producing fiber-reinforced, mesh-setting cyanoacrylate composites. Furthermore, it has been recently reported that β-calcium silicate (β-CaSiO3) ceramics induce a fast apatite formation and a high growth rate of apatite layer in simulated body fluid [Y. Iimori et al., J. Mater. Sci., Mater Med., 15, 1247 (2004); P. Siriphannon et al., J. Mater. Res., 14, 529 (1999); P. Siriphannon et al., J. Biomed. Mater. Res., 52, 30 (2000)]. It has been also reported that in vivo experiments showed that calcium silicate coating had good osteo-conduction [W. C. Xue, Biomaterials, 26, 3455 (2005)]. This prompted the use of calcium silicate as art of the compositions, subject of this invention, to improve the osteo-conductivity of the self-setting polymeric cyanoacrylate composites.